1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lithotripsy probe for stone disintegration comprising two mutually insulated conductors surrounded by a thin metal sleeve over a distal length thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the case of lithotripsy probes of the aforesaid kind which have been utilised hitherto, the metal sleeve could split throughout its length with excessive or incorrect use, e.g. in the case of more than 200 spark discharges. This split is caused by the fact that the two conductors of the probe are moved apart by the spark discharges and thereby lead to eventual tearing of the thin metal sleeve. Since there is no firm joining of the sleeve with the insulation of the conductors, the metal sleeve can under particular conditions separate from the distal extremity of the probe during the withdrawal of the probe out of the bodily cavity and remain in the patient's bodily cavity, which represents a risk to the patient.